Lego Kingdoms Games
On the Lego Kingdoms homepage and the games section of Lego Kingdoms, you can play games based on the sets. In the games, you an choose whether to be a Dragon Knight or a Lion Knight. You then battle for control of the kingdom! Catapult Showdown *Your goal is to aim and fire your weapon accurately to destroy your enemy's equipment. *If you are a Dragon knight, you attack with an ax; if you are a Lion Knight, you fire your catapult. *You are trying to aim at the right angle to make your projectile fly over the mound of dirt and destroy your enemy's equipment. It takes one hit to destroy one's equipment, but be quick- otherwise your opponent will beat you! You each take turns, so you can't attack at the same time. *You aim with the mouse. Click and hold the mouse the power up your weapon (the more power, the farther it goes), then release it when you think it will hit your enemy. Prison Carraige Pursuit *Dragon Knight: Your goal is to escape the Lion Knight who's chasing you. You are riding in a carraige with a Lion Soldier prisoner, and jumping over barrels. They don't hurt you, but they slow you down. *Lion Knight: Your goal is to pursue the carraige and rescue the soldier. You are on foot jumping over ditches, and you lose if you fall in one. *You move forward and backwards with the right and left arrow keys, and jump with the up arrow key. Outpost Boulder Battle *Your goal is to destroy your enemy's equipment. *Dragon Soldier: The Lion Soldiers are launching flaming arrows at you! Use your catapult to destroy them in midair! If your catapult takes too much damage, it will be destroyed and you will lose. *Lion Soldier: The Dragon Soldier is launching exploding boulders at you! Shoot arrows at them to destroy them in midair! If your outpost takes too much damage, it will be destroyed and you will lose. *You aim with the mouse and click it to shoot. You have unlimited ammo. The Princess and the Prison *Your goal is to get to the princess inside the Dragon Knights' tower! *You move with the arrow keys. Watch out for trapdoors in the floor (parts of the floor will shake), because if you fall into one, you lose. King's Castle Attack *Lion Soldier: The Dragon Knights are trying to use the catapult to launch themselves over the castle walls! Catch them in midair, the defeat the other Dragon Knights by firing them out of your catapult! You can catch the Dragon Knights with the giant hand by clicking the mouse, hold it and drag it to your catapult, hold it to charge it up, aim with the mouse, then launch it at the other Dragon Knights by letting go! *Dragon Knight: Infiltrate the castle by using your catapult to launch Dragon Knights at the tower with walking Lion Knights! Be precise, because if you run out of Knights, the game is over and you lose! Aim with the mouse, charge the catapult, then launch your Knight at the castle by letting go! Category:Online Games